


Freshman

by bygoshbygolly



Category: Blue Beetle (Comics)
Genre: College, Future Fic, Gen, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 14:23:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17045357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bygoshbygolly/pseuds/bygoshbygolly
Summary: Being a superhero and starting college isn't easy, but Milagro isn't in this alone.





	Freshman

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lookatallthemoresigive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lookatallthemoresigive/gifts).



> Happy Yuletide! I hope you enjoy this- the support network in the Blue Beetle comics is one of my favorite aspects, and I wanted to give Milagro one too.

“I can’t believe you’re a Green Lantern,” Jaime groaned as Milagro showed off her power ring.

“I can,” she crowed.

“I can,” agreed Guy. They high-fived, both wearing obnoxious smiles.

Jaime could too. He’d never doubted Milagro’s willpower, and once she’d decided she wanted to be a Green Lantern, no other candidate stood a chance. As her big brother, though, he was obligated to give her crap about it. Plus, even though the Scarab didn’t fly into a murderous rage at the sight of a Green Lantern anymore, it had never really warmed up to them, either. Jaime was proud of Milagro though. And worried about her. Was this how his parents felt all the time?

Still.

“Does Earth seriously need _another_ Green Lantern?” he asked.  
   
\-----

Milagro had known balancing college with being a space cop would be tricky, but the reality of the situation was a lot more frustrating than she’d anticipated. The first two months had gone by without anything earth-shaking. Then the Sinestro Corps attacked, and she was gone for nearly three weeks, and she still had to catch up on all the readings and lectures she’d missed. 

And deal with what happened. This had been her first space battle, and although the Lantern Corps had won, and Hal and Guy and Kilowog and Jessica had all assured her it hadn't even been that bad as far as clashes with the Sinestro Corps went, they'd still lost people. She's pushed herself to the limit, constructing blaster canons and force fields and anything else she thought might help, and it _hadn't been enough_.

“You did good, kid,” said Guy, clapping a hand on her shoulder. She looked away, face screwed tight to keep from crying, and he knew better than to try and say more.

She arrived back on Earth on a Friday, and gone straight home. Her dad took one look at her and folded her in his arms. Jaime arrived half an hour later, and she spent the rest of the weekend with her family.

“Does it get easier?” she asked Jaime. He ruffled her hair, a sad smile on his face.

“No,” he replied. “But you get better at dealing with it.”

“Ah,” sighed her mom as she hugged Milagro good-bye Sunday night. “Both my children superheroes. What did I do to deserve this?”

“You got lucky?” Milagro kissed her cheek.

Her mom smiled fondly. “I really did.”

\-----

When she got back, she had to deal with Louisa, her roommate.

“I was so worried about you!” she said as Milagro entered their room. “Your mom said you were really sick.” She looked Milagro over. “Are you sure you're feeling better? You look awful.”

Milagro smiled, a little strained at the edges.

“I'm fine. Thanks, Louisa.”

Milagro had never planned on keeping her Green Lantern-ness a big secret, not like the other superheroes did. The only reason she wore a mask is because her mom asked her to. Jaime had told them all right away what he was, and even if it had taken a little while for them to understand, she’d always thought that was a much smarter thing to do than try and keep a big secret like that from people. But that didn’t mean she had to go around telling everyone. That would be stupid. She liked Louisa, but she wasn’t sure yet if she should tell her about her secret identity.

\-----

It was nearly Thanksgiving break when a convertible zoomed up to where Louisa and Milagro were walking to the food hall.

“Hey Reyes,” Guy said. He smiled at them over his sunglasses; it looked more like a leer. “Hop on in.”

Louisa frowned and tugged Milagro close.

“Milagro, do you know this guy?” she asked quietly.

“Yeah, Guy’s cool.” Milagro twisted the Lantern ring on her finger. It wasn't warning her about any danger, and anyway, Guy wouldn't show up in a car if there was something wrong. Maybe this was another mentor thing.

Louisa looked from Guy to Milagro, skepticism all over her face.

“Really?” She made a face. “He seems kinda…”

Milagro smothered a laugh.

“He’s fine Louisa. Really. I’ll be back soon.”

“I’m taking a picture of his license plate,” Louisa warned. Louisa had four younger sisters and a bad case of overprotectiveness. It was both annoying and sweet and reminded Milagro of Jaime sometimes.

“Don’t worry, _mom_ ,” she smiled. “I’ll text you if I’m going to be back late.” She opened the door to Guy’s car and hopped in. Guy hit the gas and sped off, barely missing another student who’d been trying to cross to the library. Milagro saw Louisa in the rearview mirror, taking a picture like she’d promised.

“That your roommate?” Guy asked, glancing back. 

“Yeah.” Milagro paused. “Pretty sure she thinks you’re my creepy boyfriend.”

Guy’s face twisted, his mouth opening and closing as his ego tried to determine how offended to be. The laughter Milagro had smothered earlier burst out, and she slumped back in her seat, cackling.

“Creepy?” Guy asked, finally. Milagro took a breath, hiccuped, and took another breath.

“That's what they call guys who pick up college girls half their age,” she replied. “Don't worry. You're not as bad as you used to be.” It was true; when she was younger, Guy had made a lot of gross comments about women. Some of them she hadn’t understood at the time, but she could tell from how other people reacted that they were bad. He hadn't made nearly as many of those comments since he and Aunt Tora got married, though.

“Jesus,” he muttered. Milagro cracked up again, and he shot her a dirty look. “Yeah, keep laughing. You’re the one who’s apparently into creepy guys twice your age.”

Milagro made a retching noise and stuck out her tongue.

“So where are we going?” she asked, changing the subject.

Guy grinned. “Going to punch rocks in the desert.”

“What?”

“You heard me. We're gonna punch some rocks in the desert. Or, actually, I'm going to punch some rocks, and you're going to try your best to stop me.” Guy cracked his neck. “And maybe, if you're good enough, you can try and punch some rocks. Don't sweat it if you can't; I am the number one Green Lantern, after all.”

Milagro snorted. Of course this was Guy's idea of how to make her feel better. He was a better mentor than the others gave him credit for sometimes.

“Bring it.”

\-----

The light turned on as Milagro quietly closed the door behind her.

“Oh, good, you're alive,” said Louisa.

“I texted you!” Milagro threw up her hands.

“I worry, ok? It's part of my charm.” Louisa flopped back in bed and switched off her bedside lamp. “Now be quiet; I have an 8am class tomorrow.”

Milagro rolled her eyes, but smiled. She felt better after the afternoon in the desert; tired in the best way. She felt strong. Quickly, she got ready for bed, trying not to make too much noise.

With a sigh, she climbed into her bed and pulled the sheets over her. Milagro looked across the room at Louisa's bed.

“I'm a Green Lantern,” she said, quietly.

The light turned on again.

“What?” Louisa squawked, sitting up. She stared at Milagro.

Damn it. “I thought you were asleep!” Milagro tugged at her braid in agitation.

“You're a Green Lantern? You...That's...that makes sense, actually.” Louisa's distress bled away, and she looked thoughtful. “I'd heard there was a new one, and you're always disappearing when something dangerous happens. Plus that time you were sick...all the other Lanterns went too, and I heard there was something happening in space. You looked so tired when you got back. And that guy today looked familiar now that I think about it...Guy Gardner?”

Milagro shrugged, a little embarrassed. Louisa nodded, then frowned.

“Wait. Are you allowed to tell me your secret identity?”

“It's _my_ secret identity,” said Milagro. “I can tell whoever I want. Besides, it's stupid to keep it a secret from people who need to know.”

“Huh. You're right. Never thought about it like that.” Louisa broke out into a smile. “Thanks for telling me, Milagro. It means a lot.”

Milagro looked at her lap, her face hot. This conversation was a little too emotional for one in the morning.

“You're welcome,” she replied. “Now get some sleep.”

\-----

“What's up, brat?” Jaime asked. Milagro could hear clanging over the phone. Cooking dinner, probably.

“Shut up.” Their traditional greetings observed, she jumped straight into the reason for her call. “I told my roommate.”

The clanging stopped. “Oh.”

“Yeah.”

“Well, she seems nice, I guess?” Jaime had met Louisa on move-in day.

“She is.” Milagro bit her lip.

“Hey,” his voice was soft now. “Was she weird about it? Because the scarab is threatening to mind-wipe her, and I need to know whether or not to let it.”

“No.” Milagro let out a laugh. “It's just weird, you know? That I don't have to lie to her. But it's good, too.”

“You're gonna have to tell a lot of lies in this life,” said Jaime. “It's nice to have people you can be honest with. I'm proud of you, squirt.”

“You're such a dork,” she replied. “Thanks.”

\-----

The week before finals, a giant robot lizard attacked campus. Milagro heard the screams first, and then the whirr-clank she'd learned years ago meant they were dealing with an amateur robot-making mad scientist. Good. Jaime always said the amateurs went down quicker, so hopefully she could get back to studying before dinner.

She pushed against the crowd of people running into the library, trying to get out so she could change and get to the heroing. A hand grabbed her arm and pulled her forward and to the sides, where the crowd wasn't as dense. Louisa.

“I'll cover for you,” she told Milagro. “You need any help with that thing?”

“Nah.” Milagro cracked her knuckles. “I got this.”

Louisa nodded. “I might freak out later,” she admitted.

“That's fine. I might, too.” Milagro paused. “Hey, Louisa? Thanks.”

Louisa smiled and pushed her towards the door. Milagro took a breath, and ran out to save the day.


End file.
